Kevin
This page is for from ANY person's continity! ' ' is a character from the Ed, Edd n Eddy series on Cartoon Network. He is universally known as the antagonist of every fanfic of the Eds that has ever existed, and his actions are often unexplained and are often not reasoned. In many fan fics, Kevin is treated as the root of all evil, mainly because they think he beats the Eds to be mean. However, he does this because the Eds pretty much steal the kids money with illegal scams. Kevin is pretty much a hero on the kids side. However since so many people see it from the Eds point of view, Kevin is treated worse than Sarah or the Kankers, even going as far as murdering or raping people, which disrespects his character in a way (Born May 29, 2000) If you are looking for a full article from our canon counter part, click here. |Image = |Age = 13 (Season 1 - 4) 15 (Season 5 - 6) |aka = Jock Boy Square-Headed Jerk (by Eddy) Shovel-Chin Teenie Weenie (by Edna for a reason that involves his obsession with the word "dork") |Credits = Jock |First Appearance = Ed Edd n Eddy Episode "The Ed-Touchables" }} Family *Mother: Elisabeth *Father: Dennis *Brother: Ercnard Sieghart *Sister: Mari Ming Onette *Grandfather: Thomas *Grandmother: Jenn *Great Grandfather: Grand Mage Appearances in Fanfiction *Once an Ed, Always an Ed - in this story, he and the other kids were roleplaying and he pretended to be Rolf. *Watch-Eds *The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy and its following show The NEW Edventures of Ed,Edd,N Eddy *Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool *Ed, Edd n Eddy Working *Peach Creek Coblers Season *Ed Edd n Eddy's Brand New Edventures * The Edventures * Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna- in this story Kevin discovers Nazz's cousin is a Ed and instantly dislikes her despite liking Nazz. Edna discovers the REAL reason why Kevin is obessed with the word "dork"... and uses it to get back at him for what he did to Eddy during the "Skipper incident". He is also attacked (and possibly violated) by the Killer Sisters. * The Grim Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy- He actually attacked Grim and the Eds this one April Fools' day with the help of Jack O' Lantern. * Kevin's survival- It is the Kids freshmen year of high school, Everyone is adapting Except Kevin, who has become an out cast. Do to some Events that happen Football camp. Now, he is just trying to survive. Note: Not even Kevin should get treated like this. (rated T ) * Not his Day- Kevin had a great life; he was the best athlete in the county, the head cheerleader was his girlfriend, he just turned seventeen, he was passing all his classes with flying colors- and then his step Dad and sister moved in. *Ed,Edd n Eddy The Newest Ed-ventures *Ed of War- Kevin organized an effort to kill the Eds. Everyone was enthusiastic, except Nazz, who defected to the Eds' side after accusing Kevin of being Adolf Hitler. He was later disciplined by his parents & prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. *Revenge Of The Gourd- Kevin assisted in defeating The Gourd's robot, MOGUERA II. *Great Ed-venture- Kevin and Eddy lock themselves in a restroom while fighting. *The Piracy of The Ed-One of the Mutineers and Rolf's partner. Took place in the Battle of Treasury. Executed by the Navy *Ed-sou Sentai Gosei-Ed- As the long-though-to-be-lost Gosei-Green *Star Eds 64-As Andross *Ed Hero-A former anti-hero at first, he doesn't seem to approve of the heroes actions, yet has a change of heart when he realizes what they do. He turns to their side and becomes somewhat of a Sixth Ranger-like character. He has huge trust in Ed and constantly fights with Eddy. Keep in mind, this is one of the few times Kevin is a protagonist in any fan-fiction. Video Games *Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life - In this game, Kevin owns a shop where the player can purchase new moves. *Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life 2: Ordeal of Fire (Same as the top) *Fatality Engaged *Fighting Round: Bonus Round *Team Fortress: Ed, Edd n Eddy Edition as the Scout. *Ed, Edd n Eddy Kart *To the Eds treme 2 *Ed Edd Eddy n Fredrick *Ed Kart Kevin's Alter Egos *The Kevinator - (The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy episode: One Ed Trouble!!) *Rolf - Once an Ed, Always an Ed *Dr. Kevin - (The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy episode: Ed, Edd n Eddy the Super Kids!) *Slicer - (The Chronicles of Captain Melonhead) *Gosei-Green (In Ed-sou Sentai Gosei-Ed, he is the long thought to be lost Gosei-Green) *The Undertaker (The Real EDventures of Ed, Edd n' Eddy episode: Corporate Ministry) *Lord Kevin (The Real Edventures of Ed, Edd n' Eddy episode: Mighty Morphin' Ed Rangers) *James (The Real EDventures of Ed, Edd n' Eddy episode: Poke-Ed) *DeviMon (The Real EDventures of Ed, Edd n' Eddy episode: Digi-Ed) *Top Dollar (The Real EDventures of Ed, Edd n' Eddy episode: The Ed-Crow) *Darth Kevin (The Real EDventures of Ed, Edd n' Eddy episode: Star Eds) *Count Kevin (The Real EDventures of Ed, Edd n' Eddy episode: Masked Ri-EDer) *Bruiser (Ed-vengers (Back-up members)) Family *Mother *Father *Edd ((possible) stepbrother) *James Jr. (brother) According to ThugLife64 *Katrina Oaks (Step-Sister) According to KisaShika See Also *Kevin-Eds Conflict *Eddy-Kevin Conflict *Jock-Cheerleader Shipping - The romantic intrest between Kevin and Nazz. Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male characters Category:Ed-vengers